


Hokuspokus

by Tsutsumi



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Deutsch | German, Dom/sub Undertones, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone is sassy, Gen, Loki cannot be trusted, M/M, Stephen and Tony realise they should be friends, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Hates Magic
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-22 21:52:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9627068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsutsumi/pseuds/Tsutsumi
Summary: „Wenn du ihn jetzt über den Jordan beförderst, hilft uns das gar nichts!“„Ach, halt dich da raus“, erwidert Stark unbarmherzig.„Du weißt doch gar nicht, wie viel der Bastard eigentlich aushält, der simuliert doch nur. Na los!“, fordert er Loki auf.„Spuck's aus, wie hast du das gemacht?!“„Ich will ja nichts sagen“, murmelt Stephen. „Aber ich habe die Erfahrung gemacht, dass es hilft, wenn dein Widersacher nicht geknebelt ist, wenn du willst, dass er mit dir redet.“





	1. Hokuspokus

**Author's Note:**

> Die Fanfic spielt eindeutig nach den Ereignissen von "Doctor Strange", nimmt aber die Gewichtung aus "Civil War" heraus.  
> Tony hat eindeutig noch PTSD von seinen Erlebnissen nach "Avengers 2", hat sich hier aber mit ein paar der Avengers nach "Civil War" wieder zusammengerauft. Bitte betrachtet es als AU. Es hätte sonst nicht funktioniert. 
> 
> Außerdem nehme ich hier direkt Bezug auf die letzte Szene in "Doctor Strange", in der davon gesprochen wird, dass Loki nach New York gebracht werden soll, damit Thor nach Odin suchen kann. Wieviel davon in "Ragnarök" passieren wird, wissen wir noch nicht. Ich bin jedenfalls total gespannt auf Stephen und Loki. Und um die Sassiness zu vervollständigen, musste ich Tony dabei haben. Ähäm.

„Magier“, murmelt Tony Stark in seinem Ohr und fast übertönt das Kreischen der Antriebsdüsen seines Anzuges seinen genervten Tonfall.  
„Wieso müssen es dauernd Magier sein?“

„Sei doch froh, dass er da ist“, meldet sich Wilson zu Wort. Er zieht über ihnen seine Kreise wie ein riesiger Rabe, scheinbar unbeschwert mit seinen gigantischen Flügeln. 

„Nach allem, was ich von Cap gehört habe, hat _Hörnchen_ euch das letzte Mal ganz schön den Arsch versohlt.“ 

_Hörnchen_ sitzt in dem schwarzen Transporter in massiven Handfesseln, trägt einen Knebel, der sehr modern und eher wie ein Mundschutz aussieht (beeindruckende Technik von Asgard) und blickt finster in die Runde.  
Natürlich haben sie ihm keinen Knopf für das Ohr gegeben, aber Stephen hat die leise Ahnung, dass er trotzdem entfernt mitbekommt, dass über ihn geredet wird.  
Auf jeden Fall würde er es bevorzugen, wenn sie ihn bei seinem richtigen Namen nennen würden. 

Loki, Gott des Chaos. Unruhestifter Nummer eins, im Moment umringt von seinem Bruder Thor, Scarlet Witch und Stephen. 

„Erstens stimmt das nicht im Geringsten“, ereifert sich Stark empört,  
„Und zweitens muss ich mit Steve dringend ein ernstes Wörtchen reden, was er Leuten erzählt, die sowas nichts angeht.“  
Er grummelt leise.  
„Ich bin sicher, dass wir diese Mission auch geschafft hätten ohne noch jemanden, der wichtigtuerisch mit den Händen wedelt.“

„Hey“, protestiert Wanda leise. 

Stephen schlägt die Beine übereinander und spürt, wie sich sein rechter Mundwinkel spöttisch verzieht;  
„Mach dir nichts draus, du warst nicht gemeint.“  
Er lehnt sich zurück und tippt mit einem Finger gegen den Knopf in seinem Ohr;  
„Wie war das nochmal? Er ist euch damals entwischt und bis ihr ihn hattet, war halb New York zerstört? Das klingt nach einer unglaublichen Erfolgsstory.“ 

Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde verengen sich Lokis Augen vor ihm. Auch wenn man seinen Mund nicht sieht, die Art, wie sich kleine Fältchen unter seinen Lider bilden, verrät nur zu gut, dass er lacht. 

Stark stöhnt genervt in die Intercom.  
„Leute, etwas Hilfe bitte? Clint?“  
„Er hatte zwei Infinity Stones dabei“, sagt Clint unsichtbar aus dem Führerhäuschen vorne, aber er klingt, als hätte er in eine Zitrone gebissen.  
„Und sämtliche Leute gehirngewaschen.“  
Wie dich, will Stephen sagen, aber das wäre erstens unfair gegenüber Clint, der schwer in Ordnung ist und zweitens unnötige Genugtuung für Loki. Schlimm genug, dass der sich wie ein VIP fühlen darf. 

„Streitet nicht“, mischt sich Thor ein. Er hat bis eben abwechselnd aus dem Fenster gesehen und mit den seinem Blick die Türen des Autos geprüft.  
„Niemand von uns ist besser oder schlechter als die anderen.“ 

„Stimmt“, sagt Stark.  
„Manche von uns haben nur das Mittelalter schon hinter uns gelassen.“  
„Manche von uns müssten ihren Horizont erweitern“, entgegnet Stephen.  
„Es kann ihnen nur helfen.“  
„Ich komme darauf zurück, wenn ich mal Akupunktur verschrieben bekomme und deinen Hokuspokus brauche, Strange“, giftet Stark. 

 

Es gibt so einiges, was Stephen entgegnen möchte. Allerdings kommt er nicht dazu, weil das Auto genau in diesem Moment in ein überwältigendes Erdbeben gerät. Erst fühlt es sich an, als würde es eine Rampe hinaufrattern, als würden sie gemeinsam in einer alten Loopingbahn sitzen. Dann kommt der Fall.  
„Was zur-“, ruft Clint, aber er kommt nicht weiter.  
Das Licht verschwindet vor dem Panzerglas der Fenster. Da ist Energie und sie saugt sie alle auf, als hätte irgendwer ein schwarzes Loch direkt auf der Straße geöffnet. 

„Was passiert hier?“  
Wanda sieht sich ängstlich um, aber an ihren Fingerspitzen glüht bereits kinetische Energie. Sie versucht, den Transporter unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.  
Es geht alles zu schnell für Fragen und Antworten. 

„Öffnet die Türen, um Gottes Willen!“, schreit Wilson über die Intercom und dann reißt er sie selbst auf, weil ihm offensichtlich klar geworden ist, dass man das nur von außen kann. Es gab eine ganze halbe Stunde Diskussion darüber, ob es sicherer ist, Loki in einen Transporter zu stecken, den man von innen öffnen kann oder eben nicht – und jetzt spielt es plötzlich keine Rolle mehr. 

Das Wurmloch, in das sie schweben, ist so erschütternd, dass Stephen einen Moment keine Luft bekommt. Die Materie um sie herum ist nachtschwarz und einengend. Er kennt dieses Reich nicht. Durch das Wurmloch kann er die Straße in New York ausmachen, über die sie eben noch gefahren sind. Wilson fackelt nicht lange. Er streift den Wagen und reißt die Fahrertür auf, greift nach Clints Arm und zieht ihn an sich – der einzige von ihnen hier drin, der nicht fliegen oder sich teleportieren kann – und stößt sich mit ihm vermeintlich in die Tiefe. Seine Flügel klappen sich auf und er verschwindet durch das Wurmloch, beide Arme schützend um Hawkeye gelegt. 

„Okay, was ist das hier?“, dröhnt Starks Stimme mechanisch durch das Nichts. Er schwebt neben dem Wagen und versucht, nach Wanda zu fassen, die gefährlich nah an den offenen Türen steht und ihre gesamte Energie darauf verwendet, den Wagen daran zu hindern, tiefer in das schwarze Nichts abzudriften.  
„Was hat er getan? Was ist das für ein Spielchen?“ 

Loki sieht ihn mit einem vielsagenden und nicht sehr freundlichen Blick an, aber sein Bitchface kommt nicht ganz zur Geltung, weil Wanda die Kontrolle über das Fahrzeug verliert und Loki im nächsten Moment gegen die Wand knallt, Schläfenknochen voran.  
Stephen kann es ihr nicht übelnehmen. Er spürt gewaltige kosmische Energien um sich herum, Kräfte, die den Transporter zum Trudeln bringen, als wäre er in einem Strudel gefangen. Es ist, als wäre Stephen in einem Orkan von Energien, die ihn davon abhalten, sich auf seine zu konzentrieren. 

„Wir müssen hier weg“, japst Wanda. Sie ist totenbleich im Gesicht.  
„Wir müssen....Tony!“  
„Okay, okay!“ Er legt die Arme in seiner Rüstung um sie und hebt sie behutsam hoch, sackt dann aber ab. Die Schubdüsen an seinen Füßen flackern, stottern, dann machen sie spuckende Geräusche. Was nicht gut ist. Ganz und gar nicht. Bevor sie ins Nichts fallen, greift Thor nach beiden. Stephen springt hinzu und zerrt Wanda zurück in den Wagen.  
„Leute, was macht ihr da so lange?“, hört er Wilson über die Intercom. Der Empfang ist so schlecht, dass man nur jede zweite Silbe versteht. 

„Was auch immer das hier ist, es behindert sämtliche Technik“, gibt Stark zurück.  
„Und Kräfte“, murmelt Wanda. Sie schaut auf ihre Hände, auf ihre verstummten Fingerspitzen. 

„Meine nicht“, donnert Thor.  
„Mjölnir wird uns nicht im Stich lassen! Dann trage ich euch alle einzeln zurück!“ 

Er umfasst Wanda und schwingt Mjölnir wie ein Cowboy für genügend Antrieb. Aber etwas stimmt nicht. Der Hammer klingt dumpf und müde. 

„Tu das nicht“, warnt Stephen ihn.  
„Wenn ihr fallt, dann-“

„Wir fallen nicht!“, ruft Thor und dann schwingt er sich in das Nichts.  
Sie fallen nicht.  
Sie sinken eher.  
Es ist, als ob man dabei zusieht, wie ein fluguntüchtiger Jet startet und ins Wasser stürzt. 

Verdammt. Verdammt, verdammt. 

„Mjölnir!“ Thors Grollen gleitet durch den Raum und dann, als ob er sich seiner letzten Kraft bedient, zieht der Hammer ihn und Wanda durch die stockdüstere Dimension, hin zum Wurmloch. Es verschluckt die beiden. Nein, es spuckt sie aus. 

Und dann – als hätte irgendjemand einen unsichtbaren Hebel betätigt – schließt es sich plötzlich. 

Noch schiefer hätte ihr Gefangenentransport nicht laufen können.

– 

„Ich bring ihn um!“ 

Stark wirft seinen Helm achtlos zur Seite. Schwer knallt das Metall auf den Boden des Transporters. Stephen ist noch damit beschäftigt, sich auf das Innere des Autos zu konzentrieren und nicht darauf, dass es sich noch immer um die eigene Achse dreht. In einem leeren, leblosen schwarzen Raum. Allein die spärlichen Lichter des Wagens – der Motor läuft noch immer – und die Stellen an Starks Anzug, die leuchten wie eine Reklame, lassen Stephen Umrisse erkennen. 

Loki mutet an wie ein nasser Lappen, als Stark ihn am Kragen packt und hochzieht. Da ist Blut an seiner Schläfe, dort wo er gegen die Wand des Autos geknallt ist und er wirkt immer noch benommen. Ein normaler Sterblicher hätte jetzt mindestens eine schwere Gehirnerschütterung. 

„Öffne das Portal wieder oder ich sorge dafür, dass du die längste Zeit Halbgott gewesen bist!“ 

„Stark“, probiert Stephen und kommt nicht weiter, weil er sich sonst in seinen Mund übergeben würde. Dass ihm schlecht und schwindlig wird davon, in sich drehenden Dingen zu sitzen, sollte eigentlich sein Geheimnis bleiben. Er hat immerhin einen Ruf zu verlieren. 

„Na los!“, faucht Stark und schlägt mit seinem metallenen Handschuh auf die blutende Stelle an Lokis Schläfe. Stephen kann sehen, wie dieser vor Schmerz die Augen verdreht und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde wieder in die Ohnmacht wegdriftet. 

„Stark!“  
Stephen stützt sich an der Autowand hinter ihm ab. Normalerweise würde ihm sein Umhang helfen, doch dieser scheint sich totzustellen. Er hängt nutzlos an ihm herab wie ein ganz gewöhnliches Kleidungsstück. 

„Wenn du ihn jetzt über den Jordan beförderst, hilft uns das gar nichts!“ 

„Ach, halt dich da raus“, erwidert Stark unbarmherzig. 

„Du weißt doch gar nicht, wie viel der Bastard eigentlich aushält, der simuliert doch nur. Na los!“, fordert er Loki auf.  
„Spuck's aus, wie hast du das gemacht?!“ 

„Ich will ja nichts sagen“, murmelt Stephen und versucht, einen Schritt von der Autowand wegzutun.  
„Aber ich habe die Erfahrung gemacht, dass es hilft, wenn dein Widersacher _nicht_ geknebelt ist, wenn du willst, dass er mit dir redet.“ 

Stark verdreht die Augen und schnalzt mit der Zunge.  
„Eines Tages, Strange, das schwöre ich dir..!“ 

Aber er greift nach dem metallenen Knebel und reißt ihn Loki mit einem Ruck herunter statt sich weiter aufzuregen. 

„Also los, Houdini.“ Er macht eine wedelnde Handbewegung.  
„Mach deinen Trick rückgängig und ich versprech dir, du darfst deine Zähne behalten. Wenn du brav bist.“

 

Loki schnauft leise. Er öffnet den Mund und sieht aus, als müsste er seinen Unterkiefer richten.  
Finster starrt er Stark an.  
„Das war nicht ich“, sagt er schließlich. 

Es ist das erste Mal, dass Stephen ihn wirklich sprechen hört. Loki Laufeyson, so hat er gelernt, lässt man besser nicht reden. Trickbetrüger wie er quatschen dich um Kopf und Kragen. Das ist die wichtigste Lektion, wenn man es mit seinem Schlag zu tun hat, wirklich: Fixiere Hände und Worte.  
Lokis Stimme ist klarer als auf den Aufnahmen vom New Yorker Vorfall.  
Tatsächlich sogar charmant.  
Kein Wunder, dass er am es immer wieder schafft, Leute einzuwickeln. 

Stark seufzt ergeben. Unter dem vermeintlich genervten Gesichtsausdruck aber zeichnet sich mit einem Mal etwas anderes ab, was Stephen so noch nie gesehen hat: Verzweifelter Zorn.  
Einer seiner Rückstöße zumindest scheint noch zu funktionieren; er richtet die rechte Hand auf Loki und drückt ab.  
Die Druckwelle bringt das Auto erneut zum Trudeln und quietschend schwingen die Türen hin und her. 

„Stark“, japst Stephen.  
„Was machst du da?“

„Ich verhandle.“ 

Er schluckt und klammert sich weiter an die Autowand. Vielleicht hat Stark Recht. Jenseits der Welt, in der seine Magie funktioniert, ist Stephen nichts weiter als ein invalider Arzt. Jemand, dem schlecht wird, wenn er in einem Karussell sitzt.  
„Verhandeln sieht anders aus.“ 

„Verhandeln mit Terroristen wie ihm hier sieht so aus.“  
Stark lädt seinen Rückstoß erneut auf. Stephen kann das Pfeifen darin hören. 

„Ich weiß nicht, mit wievielen Psychopathen du in deinem tibetanischen Meditationskloster zu tun hattest, Strange, aber ich wette, meine Liste ist länger. Also halt dich da raus.“ 

Er feuert die nächste Energiesalve ab und Stephen kann Loki hören. Es ist ein Geräusch zwischen Wimmern und Ächzen und es klingt nicht gut. 

„Es ist in Nepal und wir tun da auch andere Dinge als meditieren, vielen Dank auch“, sagt er also und schwankt zu Stark herüber. Er hofft, dass es nicht so wirkt, als würde er sich an dessen erhobenen Arm festhalten, sondern so, dass er ihn herunterdrückt, damit er Loki nicht umbringt. 

„Und ja, ich bin vielleicht kein erfahrener Avenger wie du, aber ich bin mindestens genauso ein Genie und ich will dich erinnern, dass wenn Loki wirklich hinter diesem Desaster hier steckt, du ihn besser nicht umbringen solltest, wenn du willst, dass wir hier lebend rauskommen.“

– 

 

„Wirklich?“ , sagt Tony trocken. (Stephen ist nach gefühlten Stunden eingesperrt in einem halb geschrotteten Transporter in einer Dimension ohne gefühlte Materie soweit, ihn in seinem Kopf mit Vornamen anzusprechen.)  
Er sitzt an eine Autowand gelehnt, hat ein Bein aufgestellt und stützt seinen Arm mit dem noch funktionellen Antrieb ab und sieht aus, als würde er für ein Bier töten wollen. Bedrohlich sieht er aus in seinem Anzug. Massiv.

Er deutet auf Loki, der sich gegen die Wand auf der anderen Seite abstützt und nicht zu wissen scheint, ob er die Zähne fletschen oder einfach nur stillhalten soll, als Stephen sich seine Wunde an der Schläfe ansieht. 

„Ich bin immer noch Arzt“, sagt Stephen sachlich. 

Die Wunde sieht schlimm aus, aber in Anbetracht dessen, dass Lokis Pupillen gleich groß anmuten, er orientiert und einfach nur unendlich genervt wirkt, kommt Stephen zu dem Schluss, dass es heftiger aussieht als es wirklich ist. Er lässt seine Fingerkuppen über den schwarzen Haaren schweben und spürt, dass das Blut getrocknet ist.  
Abgesehen davon gibt es ein-zwei kleine Platzwunden an Lokis Mundwinkel und seiner gegenüberliegenden Wange. Sehr ästhetisch platziert von Iron Mans Druckwellen.  
Stephen wünscht sich, sein Partner hätte das nie gemacht.  
Verletzte Gegenspieler finden sich noch schärfer als sonst und wenn er etwas noch weniger gebrauchen kann als Loki, ist es Loki, der dreinschaut, als würde er jeden Moment anfangen wollen, zu sich selbst zu masturbieren. 

„Aha“, macht Tony noch trockener. 

 

„Bist du das wirklich nicht gewesen mit dem Wurmloch?“, fragt Stephen Loki und ignoriert ihn. 

„Was schert es dich, was ich sage?“, gibt Loki giftig zurück. 

„Das ist die Schwierigkeit mit Lügnern“, sagt Stephen und zuckt milde lächelnd die Schultern. 

„Wenn du die Wahrheit sagst, glaubt man dir genauso wenig wie wenn du lügst. Letztendlich leidest du aber doch darunter. Das ist der Fehler in deinem System.“ 

„Ist das so?“ Loki legt den Kopf schief und entblößt grinsend makellose Zähne.  
Es wäre alles sehr viel einfacher, wenn der Bastard nicht so... hübsch wäre. Kaecilius war einfacher. Der hatte einen lächerlichen Zopf und das Makeup aus einem schlechten Youtube-Tutorial. Smokey Eyes gone wrong.  
Loki hingegen ist... Anmut. Tödliche, in Leder gekleidete Anmut.

„Ich seh doch, dass du willst, dass ich dir glaube“, sagt Stephen betont hochnäsig. 

„Und ich sehe, dass du dich danach sehnst, mir zu glauben.“  
Loki schaut ihn von unten herauf an und hebt langsam das Kinn in einer herausfordernden Geste. 

„So ist es doch. Du weißt weder ein noch aus und du bist klug genug anzunehmen, dass ich einen Weg zurück in eure Welt weiß.“ Er setzt sich etwas bequemer hin.  
„Ich muss nur lange genug warten und dann wirst du mich auf Knien anbetteln, dass ich dir und deinem bedeutungslosen Freund helfe.“ 

Stephen steht langsam auf und starrt auf Loki herab. Für einen Moment fehlen ihm die Worte. 

Er zuckt zusammen, als Tony ihm etwas von hinten neben die Füße wirft – Lokis Knebel.  
„Ich hab doch gesagt, dass das nichts bringt. Steck ihm den Korken wieder rein.“ 

„Nein.“  
Stephen wendet sich handwedelnd zu Tony herum. 

„Nein, nein, den Gefallen werden wir ihm nicht tun.“ 

Er weidet sich ein klein bisschen daran, wie sie ihn _beide_ , wennauch nur kurz, verwirrt anschauen. 

Dann wendet er sich zu Loki herum und bedenkt ihn mit einem sehr aufmerksamen Blick; 

„Aus dem, was du gesagt hast, schließe ich, dass du tatsächlich die ein oder andere Sache weißt, wie wir hier wieder rauskommen. Du magst ein Halbgott sein, aber auch du hängst am Leben und an deiner noch unerledigten Agenda. Du wirst uns also helfen, und zwar jetzt. Und niemand wird betteln oder auf die Knie gehen.“ 

Loki schnaubt leise;  
„Bist du dir da ganz sicher, Doctor?“

„Oh, ja, das bin ich.“ Stephen verschränkt die Arme und setzt sein hinreißendstes Lächeln auf.  
„Zumal ich denke, dass dir das Knien um einiges besser stehen würde, wenn du uns um unsere Hilfe bittest.“ 

„Oh Gott, nehmt euch ein Zimmer“, murrt Tony. 

„Entschuldige“, sagt Stephen und drückt das unterschwellige Gefühl aufwallender, angenehmer Aufregung wieder in die Tiefen seines Unterbewusstseins. 

Das hier wird seine wahrscheinlich schwerste Mission bislang.


	2. Zu viel Kaffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen stellt fest, dass mit Loki und Tony in einem schwarzen Loch Feststecken nur der Anfang ist.  
> Denn er hat irgendwie nicht berechnet, dass wenn Loki ihn nicht loswird, er genausowenig von Loki verschont bleibt.  
> Und dass es da plötzlich einen ganzen Haufen Leute gibt, die sich um ihn sorgen.

„Das Auge“, sagt Loki hochmütig mitten in die Stille hinein. 

Niemand von ihnen weiß, ob und wie die Zeit hier vergeht, ob sie existiert. Stephen trägt Christines Armbanduhr unter den Ärmeln seines Gewandes, aber sie ist stehengeblieben, seitdem er durch das Wurmloch in nutzloses Nichts gewabert ist. Er hofft, dass es lediglich derselbe Effekt ist, der Tonys Anzug fast komplett lahmgelegt hat.  
Er weiß daher nicht, wie viel Zeit vergangen ist, in welcher er und Tony und Loki schweigend in Laderaum des Mercedes-Transporters gesessen haben. 

„Das was?“, brummt Tony. Er sieht aus, als würde er erst aus tiefen Gedankengängen auftauchen. 

„Das Auge von Agamotto.“ 

„Sorry“, Tony wedelt mit seiner Hand,  
„Fängt das, was du da von dir gibst, irgendwann auch mal an, Sinn zu ergeben?“

Stephen spürt, wie er die Luft angehalten hat und zwingt sich, so ruhig wie möglich weiterzuatmen. 

„Frag deinen Freund“, entgegnet Loki nonchalant und richtet seinen Blick auf ihn.  
„Er trägt es seitdem er in den Wagen gestiegen ist, versteckt unter seinem Umhang.“ 

Stephen seufzt leise. 

Oh, es hat einen Grund, weshalb er Loki auf seine Liste potentieller magischer Gefährder gesetzt hat. Im Moment wünscht er sich nichts sehnlicher, die Zeit zurückzudrehen und Thor seinen Wunsch, dessen Bruder nach New York zu verfrachten, auszuschlagen. Was er theoretisch sogar könnte, jetzt, da die Katze aus dem Sack ist. 

Er steht zwischen Loki und Tony in der Mitte des Transporters, der sich zum Glück endlich nicht mehr bewegt und von dem er inzwischen nicht mehr spürt, ob er sich überhaupt bewegt. Er steht zwischen den Fronten und weiß so langsam nicht mehr, wohin mit sich. Als er Tony ansieht, verengt dieser die Augen.

„Was. Ist das Auge von Agamotto?“, fragt er unmissverständlich und sehr betont. 

Stephen fährt sich über den Mund und sucht nach Worten; 

„Okay, Stark, hör zu...“

„Einer der Infinity Stones“, fällt ihm Loki ins Wort.  
Er drückt sich an der Wand des Autos ab und in den Stand. Schweiß steht ihm auf der Stirn und er ist so blass, dass es aussieht, als würde er jeden Moment umkippen. Stephen ist es bis eben nur nicht aufgefallen, weil der Mann sich nach Stephens Kurzuntersuchung in die Ecke gesetzt hat, in die Tonys Anzug so gut wie kein Licht wirft. 

„Der Stein, der die Zeit kontrolliert und der so mächtig ist, dass ihn außer dem Magier Agamotto niemand beherrschen konnte.“ 

Stephen dreht sich zu ihm herum und zeigt verwirrt auf ihn. Es ist auch eine nicht kleine Menge an Wut dabei; 

„Woher weißt du das?“

 

Loki fletscht die Zähne;  
„Ich bin ein Gott und du nur ein unbedeutender Magier, Strange. Wage es nie wieder, mich zu unterschätzen!“ 

Er kommt nicht weiter, weil Tony sich erhebt und mit ihm der gewaltige Anzug, der selbst jetzt ohne Energie, noch immer imposant und einschüchternd ist. 

„Spar dir deinen dirty talk für später, Houdini“, speist er Loki ab und tritt unvermittelt an Stephen heran. Seine metallüberzogenen Finger sind plötzlich an Stephens Taille, an seinem Umhang, der sich noch immer totstellt, an seiner Brust, finden das Lederband und das Amulett.  
„Vorsichtig, Stark“, sagt Stephen hektisch und nimmt es in seine Hände. Ihm entgeht nicht, wie verletzlich sie an Tonys sind – vernarbt und zitternd und vollkommen schutzlos gegen die Rüstung von Iron Man. 

Plötzlich geht ihm auf, wie prekär seine Lage ist.  
Selbst ohne Energie ist der Iron Man Suit gefährlich für Stephen, vielleicht sogar für Loki.  
Wenn Loki nicht gerade blufft und er seine Fähigkeiten genauso verloren hat wie Stephen, ist rohe, körperliche Gewalt im Zweifelsfall das einzige, was zählt.  
Stephen kennt Tony nur flüchtig. Nicht unbedingt besser als Loki.  
Er hat den einen in seiner mentalen Liste unter „Avenger, einer der Guten“ abgespeichert und den anderen unter „Größenwahnsinnig und böööse“. Er hat sich ihre Vergangenheit angesehen, soweit er konnte.  
Nicht mehr. 

„Du trägst einen Infinity Stone mit dir herum ohne uns zu informieren?!“, zischt Tony durch zusammengebissene Zähne. Er zeigt auf Loki;  
„In seiner Nähe? Bist du übergeschnappt?“  
„Im Briefing hieß es, er ist hochgradig gefährlich“, beteuert Stephen.  
„Er _ist_ hochgradig gefährlich, du Genie!“ Tony schubst ihn, unsanft, aber nicht brutal.  
„Du nimmst doch auch keine Atombombe mit, wenn du Donald Trump eskortierst!“  
„Beleidige mich nicht noch einmal so, Stark!“, raunt Loki dunkel aus der Ecke.  
„Okay, okay“, sagt Stephen und massiert sich die Schläfen.  
„Es tut mir leid! Dieses ganze Team-Ding ist neu für mich, okay? Aber wir haben jetzt andere Prioritäten!“  
„Haben wir“, pflichtet Tony ihm bei. 

Sein Handschuh schließt sich beinahe schmerzhaft um Stephens Finger. 

„Das Ding kann die Zeit zurückdrehen? Dann dreh sie jetzt zurück, denn ich hab keine Zeit für diesen Zirkus hier!“

„Ich hätte schon längst, wenn ich könnte“, presst Stephen heraus.  
„Was denkst du, dass mir nichts Schöneres vorstellen könnte, als meinen Nachmittag in einer Dimension aus Nichts mit euch beiden zu verbringen?! Nein, meine Kräfte sind weg!“ 

Es ist ja nicht so, dass er es nicht probiert hat. Aus seinem Versuch, ein Portal zu öffnen, wurde, wie Stark es so schön nennt, reines Handgewedel. 

Tony fährt sich frustriert über die Haare;  
„Du hast da einen Infinity Stone! So wahr Gott mir helfe, ich bin der letzte, der sich für euer magisches Gefummel interessiert, aber sogar ich höre euch ab und an mal zu und Thor hat gesagt, Infinity Stones funktionieren immer!“ 

„Ich bin sicher, das tun sie auch“, sagt Stephen. In seiner Magengegend formt sich ein kalter, harter Klumpen, der ausschließlich aus Kränkung an sich selbst besteht. 

„Ja und? Was stehst du hier noch rum?“, fragt Tony verständnislos. 

Und es gibt keine richtige Antwort darauf, keine richtigen Worte, keine richtigen Blicke. 

Abermals ist es Loki, der sie gibt, auch wenn ihn niemand gefragt hat.  
Sein Gesicht ist weiß wie ein Laken, aber er hat den Kopf schiefgelegt und lacht, als er es sagt;  
„Einen Infinity Stone in einem Paralleluniversum einzusetzen erfordert Geschick und Erfahrung, Stark. Rate, was dein Doctor eben nicht hat.“

Er hat nicht einmal den Anstand, sein Grinsen fallenzulassen. Er steht mit einem Mal ganz nah und Stephen spürt ihn – seine magische Energie, die zugleich heiß und kalt ist, sein uraltes Wesen, diese verwirrende Schwingung irgendwo zwischen gespielter Menschlichkeit und Extraterrestrischem. 

„Was er dafür aber hat“, sagt Loki, immer langsamer. Er genießt jedes einzelne Wort.  
„Das ist Angst.“ 

Er lacht leise, als Tony ihn unsanft nach hinten schubst. Es ist eine kleine Geste, aber Stephen fühlt sie tief in sich wie Balsam. Tonys Blick streift ihn vorsichtig, prüfend. 

„Fein“, sagt Stark schließlich. 

„Dann macht es gemeinsam.“ 

Stephen blinzelt.  
„Äh...was?“ 

Sein Blick schwimmt zu Loki hinüber und zurück zu Tony. 

„Euer magisches Dingsbums“, sagt Stark und macht eine schraubende Bewegung in der Luft mit der Hand. 

„Ist das dein Ernst?“  
Stephen legt schützend eine Hand über das Amulett.  
„Stark, wir können ihm nicht trauen! Vor einer Stunde oder wann auch immer das war, wolltest du ihm nicht einmal das Sprechen erlauben.“  
Er schaut Loki an, der zur Abwechslung schweigt und irgendwie erschöpft aussieht, tritt näher an Tony heran und flüstert;  
„Was, wenn das alles Teil seines Plans ist?“

„Ich kann dich hören, Strange“, murmelt Loki. 

„Was sollen wir sonst tun?!“, zischelt Tony.  
„Du hattest doch Recht! Klare Prioritäten! Der Bastard wird sich ja wohl kaum selbst verschwinden lassen wollen und es ist nicht so, dass wir eine Wahl haben.“ 

– 

 

Stephen lernt in diesen Minuten, dass das Finden und Bündeln von Energieströmen mit einer zweiten Person unglaublich intim ist. 

Der Moment, in dem Loki an ihn herantritt und die langen, schlanken Finger ausstreckt, reißt Stephen aus dem letzten bisschen seiner mühsam erhaltenen Ruhe.  
Fremde Meridiane tragen fremde Energien direkt neben ihm vorbei. Es ist, als würde er in eine Aura eintauchen, die verboten ist. 

Und es stimmt auch. 

Es ist keine gute Idee, ihm so nahezukommen. 

Neben Loki positioniert sich Tony, den Handschuh mit dem letzten funktionstüchtigen Rückstoß warnend direkt neben Lokis lädierter Schläfe erhoben.  
„Göttlichkeit hin oder her“, grollt er leise.  
„Wenn du auch nur daran denkst, komische Dinge zu versuchen oder ihm wehzutun, röste ich dein Gehirn.“ 

Lokis Mund verzieht sich zu einem schrägen, vor Spott triefendem Lächeln.  
„Wie nobel von dir, Stark“, säuselt er. 

„Ich weiß, so bin ich“, grinst Tony zurück.  
„So ist das, wenn man jemanden hat, der sich um einen sorgt. Solltest du auch mal versuchen.“ 

Es ist diese Sekunde, in der Stephen das Stocken im Energiefluss um Lokis Aura bemerkt. Nur für den Bruchteil eines Momentes, für die Dauer eines Lidschlags. Wenn man sich den selbsternannten Gott des Chaos so anschaut, fällt es gar nicht auf.  
Doch Stephen kann fühlen, dass Tony tief in seinem Gegenüber damit einen wunden Nerv getroffen hat. Er spürt, wie die Energie wackelt, schlingert und etwas Zeit braucht, sich wieder zu normalisieren.  
Wer hätte das gedacht. 

Loki Laufeyson fühlt sich einsam. 

Ergo: Loki Laufeyson hat Gefühle. 

Wie faszinierend. 

 

– 

Der Rest fühlt sich hinterher an wie ein Nebelschleier. 

Wie die Magie sich zwischen ihnen entfacht, zusammenaddiert von einem Magier und einem Halbgott, wie ein Blitz, der aus hohen elektrischen Ladungen geboren wird. 

Das Auge von Agamotto glüht tiefgrün auf und Stephen spürt, wie die Magie von ihm Besitz ergreift. Auf halben Wege erwacht sein Umhang wieder zum Leben, schmiegt sich beschützend an seinen Rücken und um seine Taille.  
Dann schwillt das Leuchten und Funken und Summen in Tonys Anzug an. 

Zwischen ungesagten Worten und über ihnen zusammenstürzenden Energien kann Stephen schwören, dass er Lokis Stimme in seinem Kopf hört. 

 

Dann knallt Licht um sie herum, eine Explosion aus Farben und Formen hüllt sie ein und sie fallen vom Nichts ins Alles. 

Da ist Straßenasphalt unter seinen Stiefeln, da ist das Scheppern von Tonys Anzug, da ist Luft und Licht und Straßenverkehrslärm und New Yorker Gerüche, die in jeder anderen Situation genervt hätten. 

Für den kurzen Augenblick eines Herzschlags dankt Stephen allen übernatürlichen Geschöpfen des Universums dafür, dass er wieder Autoabgase und Hundescheiße riechen kann. 

Er ist noch halb benommen, als er Starks erste Bewegung neben sich verspürt.  
Es ist ein heller, schmerzhafter Blitz und etwas knickt aus seinem Gesichtsfeld weg. 

Loki. 

Stephen blinzelt die Welt in seinen Augen wieder scharf. 

Loki geht vor ihm in die Knie, getroffen von der Druckwellle aus Tonys Anzug aus nächster Nähe. 

Irgendwer ruft Starks Namen, ruft Stephens Namen. 

Benommen wehrt Loki sich nicht dagegen, dass ihm magische Bänder roter Energie die Hände auf den Rücken binden. Zweifellos Wandas Werk. 

Die Avengers sind gut, denkt Stephen. Da sind Roboterhände an seinen Hüften und an seiner Brust. 

„Bist du in Ordnung?“, raunt ihm Stark zu. 

„Hey? Strange?“  
„Ja“, beeilt Stephen sich zu sagen, auch wenn er taumelt, auch wenn Tony ihn stützen muss.  
Er wartet auf Magierwitze und Taschenspielerandeutungen.  
Aber sie kommen nicht. 

Iron Man hält ihn so sanft gestützt, wie er es nie für möglich gehalten hätte. 

„Alles okay“, murmelt Stephen. 

Er schaut auf Loki herab, der genauso weggetreten zu sein scheint wie er selbst. Schweiß steht ihm auf der bleichen Stirn, er sieht ein wenig zerbrochen aus. Und als er hochsieht zu Stephen, als er die Augenbrauen senkt, fühlt dieser, wie ihm ein humorloses Lachen durch die Lippen schlüpft. 

„Ich hab doch gesagt, dass dir das Knien besser steht“, murmelt er. 

– 

 

Stephen weiß nicht genau, was seine alte Lehrmeisterin dazu gesagt hätte, dass er aus Kamar-Taj ein Gefängnis macht. Streng genommen tut er das ja nicht, dennoch: Einen Gefangenen hat es hier zuvor bestimmt nicht gegeben.  
Sie hätte aber vermutlich Loki angesehen und sofort gewusst.  
Stephen ertappt sich dabei, wie er sich wünscht, die beiden hätten sich einmal getroffen und er hätte Mäuschen spielen können. 

Mordo hätte protestiert, dessen ist er ganz sicher.  
Mordo hätte etwas über Regeln, die niemals gebrochen werden dürfen, gesagt. Aber er ist nicht mehr hier. 

Loki sitzt hinter Gittern in einem magisch versiegelten Raum im obersten Stock.  
Laut Wong war das eine „sehr komische Entscheidung“. Kerkert man für gewöhnlich seine Gefangenen nicht im Keller bei Brot und Wasser ein?  
„Du musst meine Entscheidung nicht verstehen“, hat Stephen zu ihm gesagt und hinzugefügt;  
„Ich weiß auch gar nicht, warum ich mich von jemandem verurteilt fühlen muss, der morgens in der Bibliothek 'All the singles ladies' nachtanzt.“  
„Du bist nur neidisch auf meinen Hüftschwung“, hat Wong erwidert und ihn angezwinkert.  
Stephen hat das jetzt nicht direkt als Veto gegen seine Gefängnispläne gedeutet. 

Die Frage beschäftigt ihn allerdings selbst;  
Warum drapiert er sich seinen Feind in den Raum neben seinem Arbeitszimmer?  
Dort, wo das Morgen- und Abendlicht sich abwechseln, einen goldenen Schein auf einen Halbgott werfen, der davon nicht unbeeindruckter sein könnte? 

„Das ist eine gute Wahl“, hat Thor gesagt und Stephen auf die Schulter geklopft.  
„So verlierst du ihn nicht aus den Augen!“  
Er und Heimdall haben die Zelle aufgebaut, die Technik kommt aus Asgard. Es ist wie ein Zimmer im Raum. Stephen besitzt einen kleinen goldenen Schlüssel, der die magische, goldene Wand öffnet und wieder schließt.  
Die Zelle wird begrenzt von sanftem Licht, welches nachts fast nicht mehr zu sehen ist. Es gibt eine Pritsche mit einer gemütlich anmutenden Matratze, ein kleines Bücherregal, einen Tisch mit Stuhl, einen abgetönten Bereich, in dem sich eine Toilette und eine Dusche befinden. Alles sehr modern und magisch und nett eingerichtet. Loki ist schließlich immer noch ein Prinz. 

Stephen sieht ihn als erstes, wenn er morgens aus seinem Schlafzimmer kommt und in die Küche hinabsteigt um sich Kaffee zu kochen. Er sieht ihn, wannimmer er sein Arbeitszimmer betritt oder verlässt. Himmel, er sieht ihn sogar nachts, kurz bevor er sich ins Bett legt.  
Ihre Blicke streifen sich täglich so oft, dass Loki sich nach ein paar nicht wie ein Gefangener anfühlt sondern wie ein Mitbewohner. Einer, der seine Miete nicht bezahlt, sehr unhöflich ist und nachts laut Depeche Mode oder Korn laufen lassen würde, wenn er eine Stereoanlage hätte. 

Es geht so weit, dass Stephen bald den Impuls unterdrücken muss, morgens zu fragen, ob er seinem Gefangenen Kaffee mitbringen soll. 

Er verbringt die Tage in Kamar-Taj und versucht, sich seinen Studien zu widmen, zu trainieren, Paperkram zu erledigen (er hatte gehofft, dass dieser sich irgendwie verflüchtigt, wenn man Sorcerer Supreme in Training ist, aber anscheinend ja nicht). Ruhe findet er dabei nicht. Er ertappt sich dabei, wie er seinen Umhang die ganze Zeit mit sich herumschleppt, sich stets bewaffnet. Das Auge von Agamotto lässt er nicht aus dem Blick. Loki hat bewiesen, dass er weiß, wie er es benutzen muss und allein die Tatsache, dass beide sich innerhalb desselben ein-Kilometer-Radius befinden, macht Stephen nervös.  
Im Dojo übt er vor allem, wie er in Sekundenschnelle Schutzschilde und Waffen aus Energie erschaffen kann. Er trainiert es, wenn er Mittagsschlaf hält und unvermittelt noch halbwach aus dem Bett springt, die Augen noch geschlossen, das Bewusstsein noch halb benebelt.  
Wenn er eins aus den Videomitschnitten von Lokis Angriff auf New York gelernt hat, dann dass der Kerl blitzschnell und skrupellos sein kann. 

„Halt ihn dir nicht zu nah“, sagt Tony am Telefon, als Loki eine Woche in Kamar-Taj ist. 

„Das kann schnell brenzlig werden.“

„Mach dir keine Sorgen“, erwidert Stephen. Er steht in der Küche und bereitet sich Kaffee zu. In den letzten Tagen trinkt er sehr viel Kaffee.  
„Wenn ich es mit ihm in einer Paralleldimension ohne Materie überstanden habe, dann kriege ich das definitiv auch zwei Wochen in Kathmandu hin.“ 

„Da hattest du ja auch mich dabei“, entgegnet Tony. Stephen kann förmlich hören, wie ihm der Mann zuzwinkert. 

„Und ich kenne Rentiergeweih, der redet viel, wenn der Tag lang ist, und am Ende versucht er immer, dir ganz nebenbei deine Seele zu klauen. Alles erlebt und mitgemacht.“ 

„Rentiergeweih?“, lacht Stephen. 

„Ja okay, das war weit hergeholt. Ich mein' es aber ernst, Stephen.“ 

Es ist das erste Mal, dass Stark ihn beim Vornamen nennt. Stephen hält kurz inne, die freie Hand an seiner Tasse. Hat Tony nicht etwas gegen ihn und sein _Handwedeln_? 

„Aber er redet ja gar nicht“, sagt er, mehr um sich selbst als Stark abzulenken.  
„Das ist es ja. Er ist geradezu...stumm und guckt höchstens.“ 

„Hm ja, ich habe schon bemerkt, dass ihr beide gerne flirtet“, brummt Tony am anderen Ende. Sein Tonfall und seine Atmung verändern sich. Er scheint sich irgendwo hinzusetzen.  
„Entschuldige mal, aber das meinst du ja wohl nicht ernst!“  
Die Kaffeetasse schwankt und Stephen hält sie mit bebenden Fingern fest. Das Zittern seiner Hände wird nach wie vor stärker, wenn er nervös ist, egal wie viel er trainiert. 

„Das soll ja kein Vorwurf sein“, gibt Tony beschwichtigend zurück. 

„Er ist ein hübsches Kerlchen. Asgard's Next Topmodel, durchaus. Aber wenn es dazu führt, dass die Gefahr besteht, dass er dich damit reinlegt und dir...“ Er seufzt.  
„Tu mir einfach den Gefallen und gib Bescheid, wenn du den Eindruck hast, er beeinträchtigt dein Urteilsvermögen. Mir. Thor. Cap. Irgendwem.“ Es klingt, als beiße er die Zähne zusammen. 

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich gerührt oder beleidigt sein soll“, sagt Stephen trocken.  
„Falls du es nicht bemerkt hast, Stark: Ich bin kein Kind mehr. Also keine Sorge; ich werde von dem bösen Mann keine Süßigkeiten annehmen.“ 

„Rutsch mir den Buckel runter, Strange“, sagt Tony, aber es klingt nicht so, als würde er das ernst meinen. 

 

Ab da lässt er nicht mehr locker.  
Stephen geht nicht so weit zu denken, dass Stark unter den Avengers Klatscht und Tratsch á la „die Magier flirten“ verbreitet (was nicht stimmt, Himmelherrgottnochmal), aber rein zufällig kommt ständig jemand vorbei. Entweder ist es Tony selbst, der „mal eben die neuen Antriebsdüsen testen musste“ und deswegen „nur mal kurz vorbeischaut“ oder Scarlet Witch, die auf seinem Sofa Tee trinkt und den magischen Schließmechanismus an Lokis Verließ kontrolliert. Oder es sind Black Widow und Captain America, die Créme de la créme der Avengers, in letzter Zeit unzertrennlich, die mit strengen Blicken und einer Professionalität, die selbst Stephen beeindrucken, das Gebäude und die unmittelbare Umgebung überprüfen. 

Natasha zerrt Stephen unter dem Vorwand, den nächsten Markt zu besuchen um sich frisches Obst zu besorgen, aus dem Haus.  
„Wir haben Clint und Sam in der Nachbarschaft stationiert“, sagt sie wie beiläufig, als sie sich Kumquats und Mangos an einem Stand in eine Papiertüte packen lässt. Sie steckt Stephen etwas zu, das wie eine winzige Fernbedienung aussieht, wie ein elektronischer Autoschlüssel.  
„Trag das immer bei dir. Im Notfall tief drücken und die beiden sind innerhalb von Sekunden da.“ 

„Ich kann es nicht glauben“, ereifert er sich, aber sein Protest wirkt leider sehr geschwächt, weil Natasha ihm die Obsttüte in die Hand drückt und sich danach mehr für Wassermelonen als für ihn interessiert.  
„Man könnte meinen, dass ihr alle denkt, ich sei ein Stümper. Wenn du Stark das nächste Mal siehst, sag ihm, dass ich keine Babysitter brauche.“ 

Natasha wendet sich von der Melone, auf die sie für den Verkäufer eben lächelnd gezeigt hat, ab und sie nimmt Stephen ins Visier. Ihr Blick ist scharf und klar.  
„Stephen, es geht um dich und es geht zugleich nicht um dich“, erklärt sie sachlich.  
„Glaub mir, wenn wir dir nicht voll und ganz trauen würden, wäre Loki nicht bei dir. Aber wir haben aus unseren Fehlern gelernt. Keine unnötigen Risiken mehr. Alles geschieht für die Sicherheit der Weltbevölkerung. Und im übrigen auch für deine.“ 

Danach kann er gar nicht mehr so richtig empört sein.  
Der Stephen vor dem Unfall hätte ihnen allen einen Vogel gezeigt. Wie können sie es wagen, seine Kompetenz in Frage zu stellen?  
Der Stephen, der er jetzt ist, spürt die Energien in ihren Worten und Taten. Er versucht darüber hinwegzusehen und erkennt, dass sie sich... nun ja...irgendwie Sorgen machen. Was rührend ist. Er kann sich kaum daran erinnern, wann jemand zuletzt so richtig in Sorge um ihn war.  
Christine vermutlich.  
In einem gefühlt anderen Leben, bevor er sie von sich weggestoßen hat. 

 

Loki schweigt drei weitere Tage.  
Alles, was er tut, ist sehr verurteilend hochsehen, wenn er seine Mahlzeiten bekommt, wenn Stephen seine Patrouillen abläuft. Er sitzt meistens im Schneidersitz auf seinem Bett und liest, und tut das mit Garantie so, dass die Sonne sein Profil am vorteilhaftesten beleuchtet. Das kann gar nicht anders sein.  
Er trägt leichte Stoffe in Dunkelgrün, die von der Ferne aus gesehen vermutlich Baumwolle sein können, seine Lederkleidung hat er abgelegt. Alles an ihm erinnert an eine schwarze Katze, die nichts anderes tut, als sich neben dem Ofen einzurollen, zu schlafen oder mit gemäßigtem Interesse dem Alltag ihrer Besitzer zuzusehen.  
Eine schlecht gelaunte Katze. 

Tag vier, fünf und sechs liest er nicht mehr. Stattdessen sitzt er mit geradem Rücken da und schaut aus den Fenstern, abwechselnd tief in Gedanken versunken und mit unruhig umherhuschendem Blick. Stephen versucht, sich nicht allzu sehr daran zu stören.  
Es beunruhigt ihn trotzdem. Plottet der Kerl seine Rache?  
Sammelt er magische Energien?  
Hält er womöglich telepathische Konferenzen mit irgendwem ab? 

Erst an Tag sieben nach dem Gespräch mit Natasha erwischt Stephen ihn dabei, wie sein Blick unfokussiert in die Ferne schwimmt und er – tatsächlich, wirklich! – ein Gähnen unterdrückt. 

„Oh mein Gott“, rutscht es Stephen heraus. Er lehnt am Türrahmen des Raumes, eigentlich auf dem Weg in sein Arbeitszimmer.  
„Dir ist doch nicht etwa langweilig?“

Loki setzt sein bestes Bitchface auf, zum ersten Mal seit der Begebenheit im Transporter. 

„Ich bin ein Gott, gefangen in einer stumpfsinnigen Welt in einer geisttötenden Zelle. Was denkst du?“

Stephen schaut ihn prüfend an. Sein Blick streift das Regal mit Büchern, die allesamt sorgfältig nach Farben geordnet aneinandergereiht sind, Rücken an Rücken an...  
Da erst dämmert es ihm, dass Loki der Lesestoff ausgegangen ist. 

„Du hättest dir mehr Bücher einpacken sollen“, lächelt er ihn an. 

Loki wendet den Blick ab und verzieht das Gesicht, als wollte er sagen: „Haha, sehr witzig.“  
Nur, dass er das in seiner seltsamen archaischen Sprache tun würde und sowas sagen würde wie „Spotte nicht über mich, Gesindel!“  
Das allein bringt Stephen fast zum Lachen. 

„Du weißt, dass Kamar-Taj eine der besten Bibliotheken auf der Welt hat?“, sagt er und betritt das Zimmer, die Arme verschränkt. 

Und mehr braucht es nicht, wirklich. Die Art, wie Loki ihn sofort durch die transparenten Wände seiner Zelle ansieht, seine Augen ein winziges Bisschen größer werden, zeigt ihm, dass er seine volle Aufmerksamkeit hat. 

„Da unten stehen die feinsten und ältesten Bücher dieses Planeten und sie tragen die größten und wichtigsten Geheimnisse unseres Universums.“  
Stephen betrachtet seine Fingernägel, als wären sie das Interessanteste aller Zeiten. 

„Ich habe in meiner ersten Zeit hier praktisch da gelebt.“ 

Als er hochschaut, sieht Loki aus, als würde er ihm am liebsten ins Gesicht springen und ihm die Augen auskratzen. 

„Wenn du also ein bisschen Lektüre brauchst, musst du mich nur darum _bitten_ “, sagt Stephen und kann nicht so ganz so tun, als würde er das beiläufig sagen. Es ist ein bisschen wie in seiner Schulzeit, als er dem größten und gemeinsten Kerl in seiner Klasse die Federtasche geklaut und sie im Mädchenklo versteckt hat. Nichts ist befriedigender, als seine Widersacher am Schopf zu packen und sie mit ihrer Nase in die eigene Scheiße zu stupsen. 

„Ich _bitte_ nicht“, sagt Loki hoheitsvoll und erhebt sich von seinem Bett.  
„Wer denkst du, der du bist, mich so zu beleidigen!“ 

„Doctor Strange, zukünftiger Sorcerer Supreme, Hüter über Zeit und Galaxis“, schießt Stephen zurück. Den Titel hat er sich eben ausgedacht und okay, das rollte nicht so schön über die Lippen, aber daran kann er noch arbeiten. 

„Und dann eben nicht, du musst ja nicht. Viel Spaß dabei, weiter die Fensterrahmen anzustarren. Tschau.“ 

Er dreht sich um und tritt geschäftig den Weg in Richtung seines Arbeitszimmers an.  
Es braucht genau zwei Schritte, bis er hinter sich ein Schlucken hört (es ist immer besonders laut, wenn Leute ihren Stolz versuchen herunterzuschlucken, er spricht selbst aus Erfahrung). 

„Strange“, sagt Loki hart. 

Stephen tut ihm nicht den Gefallen sofort anzuhalten. Er tut noch zwei gelangweilte Schritte, ehe er sich ohne jede Hektik wieder umwendet und zurück ins Zimmer schaut. 

„Strange“, wiederholt Loki. Er sieht noch immer aus, als würde er Stephen gerne langsam und qualvoll umbringen, seine rechte Faust ist geballt.  
Oh wow, denkt Stephen, denn das erwischt ihn jetzt doch ein bisschen auf dem falschen Fuß. 

Er hatte gehofft, es würde ein bisschen Spaß machen. Allerdings hat er nicht gewusst, _wie viel_ Spaß. 

„Lass mich in die Bibliothek“, presst Loki hervor. Seine Zähne sind gefletscht und er starrt auf den Boden.  
„Bitte.“ 

Okay.  
Stephen durchzucken zwei Gedanken zugleich.  
Erstens: Warum hat er sein Handy nicht dabei um das aufzunehmen? Damit könnte er Stark bis zum Mond und zurück ärgern.  
Zweitens: Warum ist das so scharf?  
Ernsthaft, er braucht dafür eine wissenschaftliche Erklärung. Sofort. 

Da er aber weiß, dass er sie nicht bekommt, versucht er das flaue Gefühl in seinem Bauch zu ignorieren. Das Gefühl, als hätte sich dort spontan etwas selbst entzündet und würde sich durch sämtliche seiner Blutgefäße brennen. 

„Nein“, sagt er schließlich.  
„Aber ich werde dir eins aussuchen.“ 

Er wartet nicht auf eine Reaktion, sondern begibt sich sofort nach unten in die Bibliothek. 

Wong sieht ihn hereinkommen und hebt zum Gruß nur eine Hand. Er hat die Stöpsel seines iPods in den Ohren und Stephen erhascht Töne von etwas, das wie Ariana Grande klingt. 

Stephen läuft durch die Gänge, seine Fingerspitzen streichen die flüsternden Rücken von uralten, ehrwürdigen Büchern. Für einen Augenblick fühlt er sich, als würde er den Boden unter den Füßen verlieren. In seinem Kopf sitzt der wütende Blick heller Augen und...Himmel. Er hat keine schnellen, teuren Autos mehr, aber ein Mann seiner Klasse braucht hin und wieder das Adrenalin.

Mit schnellen Schritten läuft er den hintersten Gang und fasst nach einem in dunkelbunten Stoff eingearbeiteten Buch, nickt Wong drei Mal im Takt zu Ariana zu und tritt den Rückweg an. 

Loki steht immer noch inmitten seiner Zelle, als er zurückkehrt. Sein Blick ist forschend und, wenn man die Augen verengt und nur halb hinsieht, vielleicht sogar hoffnungsvoll.  
Er tritt an die Klappe heran, die die Ausmaße des Schlitzes eines Briefkastens hat und beinahe berühren seine Finger Stephens, als dieser ihm das Buch hindurchschiebt. 

Stephen kann immer noch nicht so ganz glauben, zu was die pure Langeweile einen Halbgott treibt. 

Loki umfasst das Buch. Er hat lange, schlanke Finger, die an Wörtern einfach sehr schön aussehen, ohne jeden Zweifel.  
Sein Blick verändert sich allerdings sehr schnell, als er das Buch aufschlägt, auf ganz gewöhnliches Papier stößt und offensichtlich den Titel liest; 

„Fifty Shades of Grey?“

„Viel Spaß damit!“  
Stephen richtet beide Zeigefinger auf das Machwerk in Lokis Händen und grinst schelmisch.

„Und keine Sorge – es gibt sogar drei Bände davon!“

 

An diesem Abend, da ist er sicher, wird er die Tür zu seinem Schlafzimmer besonders fest verschließen müssen um nicht zu hören, wie sehr ihn Loki Laufeyson verflucht.  
Aber das ist es wert!

[Fortsetzung folgt]


End file.
